Vingança
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Tudo que eu queria, era apenas voltar para os braços de minha Lucy.


Disclaimer: Beeem... Sweeney Todd e todo o seu sangue, não me pertence. Ah, como eu queria um Bejamin Barker pra mim! *-*

**Vingança**

Ah, Lucy. Minha pequena Lucy. Lembro-me do dia em que fomos separados injustamente. Estávamos naquele parque, com nossa pequena Johanna. Éramos felizes. Eu era feliz. Eu estava completo. Eu tinha minha mulher, e minha filha. Eu era o melhor barbeiro de Londres. Mas nem tudo era um conto de fadas. O Juiz Turpin, me culpou de um crime que não cometi, e fomos separados, Lucy. Minha pequena Lucy. Minha pequena Johanna.

Quinze anos. Quinze anos longe de Lucy, longe de Johanna. E quando volto, finalmente pronto para voltar aos braços de minha mulher, ela não está lá. Quem ocupa seu lugar na antiga casa dos Barker, é a dona do loja de Tortas, Mrs. Lovett. Ela não é nem de longe tão bonita quanto minha Lucy. Seus cabelos pretos não são tão bem cuidados, quanto os louros cabelos de Lucy. Seus olhos escuros não são tão atraentes como os límpidos olhos azuis de Lucy. Ela não é igual a Lucy. Mas era ela quem estava ao meu lado. E não Lucy.

Foi ela quem me explicou tudo o que se passou nesses anos que fiquei longe. Foi ela quem me contou que Lucy havia se envenenado. Foi ela. Mrs. Lovett. E desde então, meu único desejo foi a morte daquele que acabou com a minha vida. O Juiz Turpin. E não me importo com os que vão sofrer com isso, desde que minha vingança seja concretizada. Ele irá pagar por tudo que fez a mim. Por tudo que fez a Lucy. Mas... onde estará Johanna?

Ah sim, claro. Com o Juiz. Protegida. Johanna era igual a Lucy. O Juiz era apaixonado por Lucy. Então, por que não sequestrar a filha de Lucy e do barbeiro, e fazê-la se apaixonar? Era insano. Ele também não se importava com quem sofresse, desde que Johanna fosse dele. Propriedade? Johanna era minha filha! Minha protegida! Aquele rapaz, nunca me lembrei o nome dele, que veio comigo para Londres, ele a viu. Como ele disse, ela era linda. E estava presa.

Mas isso era o menos importante agora. Ela ficaria livre assim que eu matasse o Juiz. Se ele era insano, eu poderia ser muito mais. Se ele desejava tanto Johanna, eu desejava muito mais a morte dele. E ele nunca descobriria que Benjamin Barker é na verdade, agora, Sweeney Todd. Mrs. Lovett continuava a me ajudar, e eu a ajudava. A loja dela nunca prosperou tanto. Tortas. De carne humana. Às vezes, o ser humano é tudo, menos humano. E eles nunca descobririam o que estavam comendo.

Ela havia adotado um garoto para a ajudar. Toby. Ele costumava trabalhar para o Mr. Pirelle. Mas Mr. Pirelle agora, estava morto, e ele era livre. Mas ele preferiu ficar com Mrs. Lovett. E agora, ele sabe demais. E agora, ele precisa ser morto. Mas nós não o achamos.

_"Ninguém lhe fará mal, enquanto eu estiver por perto..."_

Essa era a música deles. Toby e Mrs. Lovett. Mas Mrs. Lovett não seria párea para mim, e eu a venceria facilmente. E depois, seria a vez do pequeno Toby. E depois, eu seria livre. Finalmente, livre. Finalmente, vivo. Mas, por que nem tudo é como queremos?

Eu havia matado o Bedel. Eu havia matado o Juiz. Eu havia matado até a louca da Rua Fleet. Foi quando tudo desencadeou. Eu havia achado um espertinho que achava que se escondendo no meu baú, se salvaria da morte certa. Eu estava pronto para matá-lo, quando Lovett gritou. Eu corri até ela. Ela havia se tornado importante. Ela... poderia ocupar o lugar de Lucy, como minha esposa, algum dia. Era isso que ela sonhava. Mas eu não a amaria como amava Lucy.

O Juiz ainda estava vivo e havia agarrado o tornozelo de Lovett. Mas ela conseguiu se soltar, e matá-lo. Quando cheguei até o forno, ela estava tentando desesperadamente, arrastar o corpo da mulher que eu havia matado para dentro do forno. Eu me ofereci para fazer isso. Ela não quis. Mas eu o fiz. E foi aí que eu percebi tudo. Eu fui enganado. Mrs. Lovett havia me enganado. Lucy não havia morrido. Lucy estava ali, nos meus braços, agora morta. Porque eu a matei.

Lovett começou a se explicar. Ela havia se envenenado, e não se matado. Disse que havia omitido a verdade, para que eu não sofresse. Disse que seria um esposa muito melhor do que Lucy seria, estando louca, como estava. Mas louca ou não, ela era a minha Lucy. Ela era a mulher que eu amava. Sorrindo, eu depositei Lucy ao chão e me levantei. Lovett se afastava a cada passo que eu dava, sempre sorrindo.

Nós começamos a dançar. O forno ainda estava aberto. Ainda não havia sinal de Toby. Mas isso não importava nem um pouco. Nós seríamos felizes, não é, Mrs. Lovett? Não, nós não seríamos. Você mentiu pra mim, Lovett. Você me enganou. E ninguém engana Sweeney Todd. Não pensei duas vezes, antes de jogá-la de encontro ao fogo. Ela gritava, gemia, o fogo a consumindo. E eu assistia a desgraça dela, sorrindo. Você teve seu final, Lovett. Fechei a porta do forno, abafando seus gritos.

Voltei ao corpo inerte de minha Lucy. Ali, eu sentei e a coloquei sobre meu colo. Minha navalha jazia perdida por ali. Eu sabia o que me esperava. Eu ouvi você chegar, Toby. Eu ouvi você pegar a navalha. Eu ouvi você se aproximando. Eu senti você cortando meu pescoço. E depois disso, eu não senti nem ouvi mais nada. Eu só sabia que estava morrendo. Eu só sabia que minha Lucy estava comigo.

E eu só soube depois, que eu quase havia matado minha filha. E eu espero que ela seja feliz com aquele rapaz. Que no caminho deles, não haja nenhum Juiz Turpin. Que ele não precise virar um assassino. Que eles não tivessem a mesma história que eu e Lucy. E a Nellie Lovett.

Fim.

Ah, querido Todd. Querida Lovett. Eu juro, eu queria estar lá pra queimar a Lucy! Se não fosse ela! Mr. Todd ficaria com Mrs. Lovett e todo viveriam felizes para sempre como a família Adams 2! Até o Toby iria pra lá! E eles viveriam à beira-mar... Mas, Lucy tinha que se intrometer! u_ú

Tá, espero reviews okay? Eu queeero. *-*

Dedicado a: Asthera (é do AnimeSpirit.). Porque você sabe que eu te amo, né, Aluado? Aluado, descobri o nome da Mrs. Lovett! É Nellie! \o\

Baby.


End file.
